


Princes And Slaves

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [28]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (Very Slight), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Isander (Captive Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Isander overheard a conversation between the princes.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 28, Prompt: "I miss you. I miss our conversations.")





	Princes And Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> My net died a few days ago, sorry.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

The Veretian prince was drunk. It was evident, Isander didn't need deduction skills. He saw the famous commander, Makedon, filling his cup again and again and he saw how the festive acquired a drunken atmosphere.

He, however, was not required. He sat next to the abandoned, original seat of Prince Laurent, patiently waiting for his master to ask for his assistance. It did not happened. When the situation of being drunk reached its peak, it was Prince Damianos who gathered the Veretian Prince and helped him out of his seat.

Isander followed them discreetly, like a shadow. He could be useful in the terms of making the prince comfortable. He would need to perform in other kinds of pleasure than he was mainly trained for.

The princes were surprisingly tangled into one another. He wasn't sure why he felt like it was more than two fellow soldiers trying to defeat the common enemy, the stairs.

Prince Damianos was tense, every movement of his muscles screamed he didn't want to touch Prince Laurent. Still he held him with care, like he was not a soldier, a commander, rather just a young man, losing control of his body for the first time in his life.

Prince Laurent was leaning on Prince Damianos, using his own power in a negligible amount. Like he could do it, like he had the right. He had, to be honest.

They went slowly, murmuring to each other, voices pained. Isander wondered how much was true about the rumors. Rumors about Prince Laurent being frigid. Rumors about Prince Damianos being fond of blonds. Rumors about what have happened between the princes in the heart of Vere.

When they reached Prince Laurent's bedchamber, Prince Damianos, very carefully, leaned the Veretian prince against the wall, while he fumbled with the keys Prince Laurent gave him. Prince Damianos sent away the guards, form the tone of his voice to catch one thing or two.

Isander understood only a little Veretian, he was thankful Prince Laurent could still instruct him. Yet it was painfully clear what just happened between the princes.

Prince Laurent idly looking at the sky, sighed and then spoke. It made Prince Damianos freeze, shoulders going taunt, hands almost shaking in the light above the door.

Isander made the wise decision not to interfere. He had no place there. He had no place between confessions that flattered and hurt the greatest warrior of his country like this.

Walking back to the great hall, he smiled to himself. The princes were in love. Maybe that would mean the end of constant skirmish. Maybe border life would be calmer. Maybe he could give at least his company to the one his heart desired.

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon-divergence because Isander heard their conversation.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
